You and Me
by X1xMomo-Chanx1X
Summary: Amber Swan thought she was normal and if any one asked her she'll say she was in fact normal, but when she comes to stay with her uncle Charlie and Paul imprints on her she's not so sure anymore. Rated m because I will proobably do a lemon or two!


Hello! Well I hope you'll enjoy this one! :)

I don't own Twilight of course! SO this one is set before the weeding in the summer and it might have errors in the setting and timing but since it's a fanfiction it's not important! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Amber looked angrily at her cousin her arms crossed over her chest waiting for answers, her green eyes hard and her cheeks flushed from all the screaming. She had came for the summer to help her uncle Charlie cope with the fact his only daughter, the precious Bella Swan was marrying her high school sweat heart, who was a freak, at the age of barely 18. And at first all was good, her uncle was slowly accepting the marriage and Bella was less of a bitch but that only lasted for a week and now Amber found herself in the same shit her cousin had been when she first arrived to Forks, except that it wasn't her fault. She was just here at the bad time and was now forced to face the supernatural world she had only read in books ans was pretty sure it was bull shit.

"Calm down babe! Don't need to rip the leech lover head, not that I'll really mind." Paul grinned and tried to calm her down. He had been less than pleased when he imprinted on the cousin of Bella Swan, but as the week passed and he get to know her he found himself falling in love with the spit fire who was Amber Swan.

"Who are you calling 'babe' you overgrown wolf? And stop trying to touch me!" She glared at the native and slipped away from him and tried to stand as far away from the vampires and what she decided were werewolves. She looked back at her cousin who was silently fidgeting beside her fiance and refused to look at her. "Are you deaf or what?" Amber snapped and tried yet again to get away from Paul but he firmly grabbed her waist and pushed her back to him. She struggled in his strong grip but stopped when she realized she had no chance to make him budge.

"Like Bella stated earlier we are vampires and they are shifters." Edward explained to the fuming woman, like with his beloved the vampire was unable to hear her thought but she was so different from Bella and he found himself sort of hating her. She was rude, liked to speak her mind and had took a direct disliking to him even if she was good at hiding it. And she was the opposite from Bella physically too, she had shoulder length blond hair with bright green eyes, sun kissed skin and a slightly athletic figure and was far more curvier than his brown haired lover. But what made him tick off was her smell, she smelled of fresh roses and it was highly addictive, so much that he had to prevent most of the Cullen to even met her.

"That I know you living corpse, what I want to know is why she's marrying you! You're a fucking vampire, you're going to suck her dry!" Her glare now directed to Edward who growled lowly at her, at her side she felt the native stiffen and pushing her behind him and growl. "Come on Bells, you can't tell me that this corpse is any good!"

"Edward is good, and I love him! Not like you could understand since you're so self centered!" Bella screamed at her younger cousin who didn't flinch from her outburst, they never got along well. Amber was the rebellious one of the family, always getting in troubles yet always the more talented of the two of them. Amber was her polar opposite and even if Bella will never said it out loud she was jealous of the blond girl.

"Good my ass! He's a vampire, if he was good looking maybe it'll be better but he's a fucking sparkly emo boy! Get your eyes checked!" She tried to get past Paul but he still shielded her from the angry vampire.

"Like you're better!" Bella screamed again but took a step back when the harsh eyes of Paul glared at her and he snapped his teeth at the vampire who took a fighting stance.

"I'm going to kick your ass back to Phoenix! Open your goddamn eyes! He's a fucking vampire, VAMPIRE Bella! And you better let me go Paul or I swear you won't be able to have descendants!" She screamed again and finally passed past him. "Like hell I'm no better! I don't fuck dead meat! And let me guess he's immortal or something like that right? DO you really think that when you'll be an old bat he will stay with you?"

"He's going to turn me!" Bella screamed back and realized her mistake when her cousin glared even harder and looked at her fiance with death intent.

"You're going to be turned in of those thing? What the hell is wrong with you? And what about Charlie?"

"I love him and he loves me! Charlie will understand!"

"Understand what? That you're going to be a monster? Don't be stupid!"

"Shut up! I'm going to marry Edward and you have no say in it!" Bella crossed her arms and relaxed when Edward nodded and took her hand gently leading her away from her still angry cousin.

"Come back here you stupid bitch!" She tried to reach for her but Paul grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder before starting walking the opposite way of the vampires. Amber screamed and kicked the native trying to get out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself." He re-positioned her on his shoulder and gripped her legs harder silently thanking the spirits for giving her a woman so small so he could lift her easily as his imprint. Amber glared at his back and where her cousin had once been before looking at the other natives. She had met all of them, and had deemed them nicer than the Cullen but now that she had seen some of them become wolves she was not so sure, and after what happened earlier she was torn into believing they might not been bad or that they just wanted to eat her. One of them did save her earlier even if she was not sure which one it had been.

_Earlier that day_

Amber shuddered as cold water splashed her body and slowly relaxed when it became hotter and started washing her body and hair. She hummed when she stopped the water and stepped outside the shower before drying her body and hair. She grabbed her underwear and stepped in it before looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded at her reflection and started doing her hair deciding against putting make up since they might be going to the beach, before grabbing a simple white tank top and putting it on before doing a side braid with her still wet hair. Going back in the bedroom Charlie had given her for the summer since Bella was now living with her precious Edward, she looked around and in one of her bag pulling out a simple light jean short, putting it on she walked to her pile of shoes and grabbed a pair of black flat shoes before grabbing the bag she prepared earlier for the day and one of her sketchbook and headed down stair.

"I wonder when Charlie's coming to get me" She mused to herself and took and apple before going outside and sat on the bench next to a big three in the garden. She started drawing before she heard a loud noise behind her making her turn abruptly. She narrowed her eyes at the forest and shake her head and before going back to her drawing she jumped from the bench when she saw a man emerge from behind a three.

"Well well, what do we have here? A little frightened girl?" The man's voice was deep and chills started to creep on Amber's back, she observed the man and screamed when his eyes turned deep red.

"Who are you? You must be some crazy creep if you think you can come mess with the sheriff family!" She tried to stay calm and hoped that using her uncle job will make the creep go back to where ever he came, she knew she could run fast and was know in her school for having a mean punch. But here she was alone and the man was twice her size and his red eyes had set her mind on survival mode.

"Ah ah, another sweet Swan. Your smell is quite addictive, you'll make a good dinner." The man grinned and Amber saw his sharp teeth, looking around she decided the best way was to escape, go to the house, grab the phone, call the police, and scream until someone came or make the man go deaf. Taking her chance she ran but was pushed back when the man was in an instant next to her and grabbed her shoulder harshly. She screamed when he lifted his right hand to strike her and she closed her eyes for the blow but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was on her butt and a gray wolf was standing in front of her ready to lunch at the man who had attacked her, it growled and grabbed the now running away red eyed man and threw him on the forest where the wolf ran too after looking at her. After the gray wolf arrived she saw Leah and Embry walking to her and after a loud howl they grabber her and went in the forest to met with the Cullen.

_Back to the present_

_And that's how I'm now in a deep shit! Stupid Bella, stupid vampires, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She thought and frowned as she remembered the man who had tried to eat her apparently, now she had to live with the fact vampires and werewolves existed and her cousin wanted to be one of the blood sucker. She may have never really liked her cousin Bella was still family and she was not going to sit and watch as she became a soul less monster but as she looked at the other werewolves silently speaking with each other she was starting to realize that she may be in some deeper shit than her cousin. She was circled by giants who turned into even more gigantic wolves, and one of them had his hand near her butt and in if the situation had been different she might have not mind since she had developed a tiny crush on Paul but that did not mean she liked to be treated as a sac of potatoes.

"Let me go!" Amber tried again and decided she had enough when in fact his hand had traveled to her butt.

"Hush, we're almost here!" Paul replied as he eyed her ass and grinned at the sight, they were not far from the house and he would let her go when he was sure she was not going to try to run and put one of her little stunt on the Cullen.

"I swear to God LaHote if you want children you better let me go!"

"Again with that? Don't you want children?" Leah asked the blond girl and decided to walk behind Paul to talk to her. She was so different from her cousin and the she wolf was relieved by that, they needn't another leech lover and if Amber had been one for whatever reason Paul would have been devastated.

"What? Why?" Amber looked up to the native woman confused but never stopped to struggle.

"Leah shut up. And Paul let her go, she's not some potatoes sac." Sam glared at the two shifters and waited for Paul to put down the smaller girl before starting walking again. "Amber calm down, you'll get to know more once we're home." Amber glared at the older man and crossed her arms but followed him leaving Paul behind the group with Leah.

_If I'm going to be eaten better be by someone who won't harass me sexually before. _She thought as they finally arrived to Sam's home where two worried woman ran to them and started asking questions and checking if Amber had any bruises. _Oh joy, some not so normal people again._

* * *

And that's the first chapter! Hope you liked! Maybe reviews? :)


End file.
